kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gjermania
}} Gjermania (gjermanisht: Bundesrepublik Deutschland ose Deutschland; anglisht: Germany, lexo: Gjëmëni), zyrtarisht Republika Federale e Gjermanisë, ndodhet në pjesën qendrore të Evropës dhe kufizohet në veri me Danimarkën, në lindje me Poloninë, në juglindje me Çekinë, në jug me Austrinë dhe Zvicrën, në perëndim me Francën, Luksemburgun, Belgjikën dhe Holandën. Ndërsa në veri në anën perëndimore e përshkon kufiri natyral i detit verior dhe anën lindore deti lindor. Kryeqendër e qeverisjes dhe kryeqytet është Berlini edhe pse disa ministri ndodhen ende në kryeqytetin e vjetër, në Bon(Bonn). Sistemi politik shtetëror është federatë dhe i organizuar si demokraci parlamentare, sipas paragrafit 20 të kushtetutës gjermane, Gjermania është një bashkësi shtetesh demokratike dhe sociale me të drejtën e pushtetit. Ky shtet federal përbëhet nga 16 vende pjesërisht sovrane. Tetëdhjetë e dy milionë banorë që banojnë në një hapësirë prej 349,223 kilometra katrorëve, e bëjnë Gjermanin të jetë vendi me dendësinë më të madhe në Evropë. Po ashtu Gjermania është e njohur si anëtare e Bashkësisë Evropiane (BE), Grupit të tetëshes dhe NATO-së. Historia : Fiset Gjermanike Etnogjenetika e fiseve Gjermanike thuhet të ketë ndodhur gjatë Kohës së Bronzt Nordike, ose më së voni, gjatë kohës Para-Romake të Hekurit. Nga Skandinavia jugore dhe Gjermania veriore, fiset filluan të zgjeroheshin në jug, lindje dhe perëndim në shekullin e parë Par.K., ata erdhën në kontakt me fiset Kelte të Gaulit si dhe me fiset Iranian, Baltike, dhe Sllave në Evropën Lindore. Pak dihet pë historinë e lashtë Gjermanike, përveç bashkëveprimeve të tyre me Perandorinë Romake, nga hulumtimet etimologjike dhe arkeologjike.Jill N. Claster: Medieval Experience: 300–1400. NYU Press 1982, p. 35. ISBN 0814713815. thumb|left|Zgjerimi i [[Popujt Gjermanikë|fiseve gjermanike]] Nën sundimin e Augustit, "Publius Quinctilius Varus" filloi të pushtonte Germanian (një term i përdorur nga Romakët për të definuar një territor nga Lumi Rin tek Malet Urale), dhe në këtë periudhë fiset Gjermanike i mësuan taktikat luftarake të Romës derisa ruanin identitetin e tyre të klanit. Në vitin 9 pas erës sonë, tri legjione Romake të udhëhequra nga Vari u mposhtën nga udhëheqësi i klanit Kerusk Armini në Betejën e pyellit Teutburg. Si rezultat, Gjermania moderne, prej Rinit tek Danubi, mbeti jashtë Perandorisë Romake. Në vitin 100 pas Krishtit, fiset Gjermanike filluan të vendoseshin përgjatë Rinit dhe Danubit, duke okupuar pjesën më të madhe të asaj çfarë sot njihet si Gjermania moderne. Në shekulli III erdhën shumë fise Gjermanike perëndimore: Alamanni, Frankët, Chatti, Saksonët, Frisianët, Sicambri, dhe Thuringii. Rreth vitit 260, Popujt Gjermanikë depërtuan kufijtë Romakë të Danubit dhe hynë në tokat e kontrolluara nga Romakët.The Cambridge Ancient History, vol. 12, p. 442. ISBN 0521301998. Perandoria e Shenjtë Romake (962–1806) thumb|"Zgjedhësit e princëve" të [[Perandoria e Shenjtë Romake|Perandorisë së Shenjtë Romake]] Perandoria mesjetare ishte rezultat i ndarjes së Perandorisë Karolingiane më 843, e cila ishte themeluar nga Karli i Madh më 25 Djetor 800, dhe ekzistoi në forma të ndryshme deri më 1806, territori i saj shtrihej nga Lumi Eider në veri deri tek Deti Mesdhetar në jug. Shpesh i referuar si Perandoria e Shenjtë Romake (ose Perandoria e vjetër), ajo zyrtarisht ishte quajtur "Pernadoria e Shenjtë Romake e Kombit Gjerman ("Sacrum Romanum Imperium Nationis Germanicæ") duke filluar më 1448, për t'ia përshtatur titullin territorit atëherë të zvogëluar. Nën sundimin e perandorëve Otomanë (919–1024), Lorraine, Saksonia, Frankonia, Suabia, Thuringia, dhe Bavaria u konsoliduan, dhe mbreti Gjerman u kurorëzua Perandori i Shenjtë Romak i këtyre regjioneve më 962. Nën sundimin e perandorëve Salianë (1024–1125), Perandoria e SHenjtë Romake "thithi" Italinë veriore Burgundinë, megjithëse perandorët humbën fuqi gjatë "Mosmarrëveshjes Investiture". Nën perandorët e Shtëpisë Hohenstaufen (1138–1254), princat Gjermanë rritën influencën e tyre në territoret në jug dhe lindje të banuara me Sllavët, duke vazhduar me ngulimin Gjerman në këto zona dhe ende më në lindje (Ostsiedlung). Qytetet Gjrmane veriore u rritën me prosperitet si anëtarë të Ligës Hanseatike. thumb|left|130px|[[Martin Luter, (1483–1546) filloi Reformat Protestante.]] Edikti i Demit të Artë më 1356 mundësoi kushtetutën bazë të perandorisë që zgjati deri në rënien e saj. Ajo kodoi zgjedhjen e perandorit nga shtatë princ-zgjedhës të cilët sundonin disa nga principatat dhe arkipeshkopetë më të fuqishme. Duke filluar nga shekulli XVI (15), perandorët u zgjodhën pothuajse ekskluzivisht nga dinastia Habsburge e Austrisë. Murgu Martin Luter publikoi "95 Tesest" më 1517, duke sfiduar praktikat e Kishës Katolike Romake, dhe duke filluar kështu Reformat Protestante. Një kishë Luteriane e ndarë nga Kisha Katolike Romake u bë feja zyrtare në shumë shtete Gjermane pas vitit 1530. Konflikti fetar shpur tek Lufta Tridhjetëvjeçare (1618–1648) , e cila shkatërroi tokat Gjermane.Lufta Tridhjetëvjeçare, Gerhard Rempel, Kolegji Anglia e re Perëndimore. Popullsia e shteteve Gjermane u zvogëlua për rreth 30%.Lufta Tridhjetëvjeçare (1618–48), Alan McFarlane, Luftërat e egëra të Paqes: Anglia, Japonia dhe Kurthi Malthusian (2003) Paqja e Westfalisë (1648) ndaloi luftërat fetare mes shteteve Gjermane, por perandoria ishte ende de facto e ndarë në disa principata të pavarura. Nga viti 1740 e tutje, dualizmi mes Monarkisë Habsburge Austriake dhe Mbretërisë Prusiane dominoi historinë Gjermane. Më 1806, Imperiumi u rrëzua si rezultat i Luftërave Napoleonike.Fulbrook, Mary: A Concise History of Germany, Cambridge University Press 1991, p. 97. ISBN 0521540712 Restaurimi dhe revolucioni (1814–1871) thumb|right|200px|Parlamenti i Frankfurtit më [[1848.]] Pas rënies së Napoleon Bonaparte, Kongresi i Vjenës u mblodh më 1814 dhe themeloi Konfederatën Gjermane (Deutscher Bund) , një ligë e 39 shteteve sovrane. Mosmarrëveshja me politikat e rastaurimit pjesërisht çoi tek ngritaj e lëvizjeve liberale, të cilat kërkonin bashkim dhe liri. Këto, sidoqoftë, u ndoqën nga masa të reja të shtypjes nga ana e burrështetasit Austriak Klemens Wenzel von Metternich. Zollverein, një bashkim tariforë, thellësisht zgjeroi bashkimin ekonomik mes shteteve Gjermane. Gjatë kësaj ere shumë Gjermanë të pasionuar nga idealet e Revolucionit Francez, dhe nacionalizmit u bënë forcë më e rëndësishme, veçantërisht mes intelektualëve të rinj. Për herë të parë, ngjyra e zezë, e kuqe dhe e artë u zgjodhën që të përfaqësonin lëvizjen, që më vonë u bënë ngjyrat kombëtare gjermane.Martin, Norman. German Confederation 1815–1866 (Germany) Flags of the World. Oct. 5, 2000. Retrieved 2006, 12-07. Nën ndriçimin e një serie lëvizjesh revolucionare në Evropë, të cilat me skuses e themeluan një republikë në Francë, intelektualët dhe njerëzit e zakonshëm filluan Revolucionet e vitit 1848 në shtetet Gjermane. Monarkët fillimisht i hapën rrugën kërkesave liberale të revolucioneve. Mbretit Frederick William IV i Prusisë iu ofrua titulli Perandor, por me një humbje në fuqi; ai kundërshtoi kurorën dhe kushtetutën e propozuar, duke çuar tek një ngadalësim i përkohshëm për lëvizjen. Konflikti mes Mbretit William I të Prusisë dhe parlamentit gjithnjë më liberal shpërtheu mbi reformat ushtarake më 1862, dhe mbreti caktoi Oto von Bizmarkun si Kryeministër të ri të Prusisë. Bizmarku me sukses bëri luftë me Danimarkën më 1864. Fitorja Prusiane në Luftën Austro-Prusiane më 1866 e lejoi atë të krijojë Federatën Veriore Gjermane (Norddeutscher Bund) dhe të përjashtonte Perandorinë Austriake, që dikur ishte shteti kryesor Gjerman, nga punët e shteteve të tjera Gjermane. Perandoria Gjermane (1871–1918) thumb|right|Themelimi i Gjermanisë moderne në Versajë-Francë, 1871. [[Oto von Bizmark|Bizmarku është në qendër në unformë të bardhë.]] Shteti i njohur si Gjermania ishte i bashkuar si një shtet-komb modern më 1871, kur lindi Perandoria Gjermane, ndërsa Mbretëria e Prusisë ishte përbërësi kryesor. Pas mposhtjes së Francezëve në Luftën Franko-Prusiane, Perandoria Gjermane u shpall në Versajë më 18 Janar 1871. Dinastia Hohenzollern nga Prusia sundoi perandorinë e re, kryeqyteti i së cilës ishte Berlini. Kjo perandori ishte bashkim i të gjitha pjesëve të ndara të Gjermanisë me përjashtim të Austrisë (gjermanisht: ''Kleindeutschland'', ose "Gjermania e vogël"). Duke filluar më 1884, Gjermania filloi të themelonte disa koloni jashtë Evropës. Në periudhën e njohur si Gründerzeit pas bashkimit të Gjermanisë, politika e jashtme e Perandorit William I e siguroi pozitën e Gjermanisë si një komb i mrrekullueshëm nga bashkimi, duke izoluar Republikën e Tretë Franceze me mjete diplomatike, dhe duke iu shmangur luftës. Nën Perandorin William II, sidoqoftë, Gjermania, si fuqitë e tjera Evropiane, mori një rrugë imperialiste që shpuri në një "fërkim" me shtetet fqinje. Shumica e aleancave në të cilat Gjermania kishte marrë pjesë më parë nuk ishin ringjallur, dhe aleancat e reja e përjashtonin. Specifikisht, Franca themeloi marrëdhënie të reja duke nënshkruar "Entente Cordiale" me Britaninë e Madhe dhe duke siguruar lidhjet me Perandorinë Ruse. Përkrah kontakteve me Austro-Hungarinë, Gjermania po bëhej gjithnjë e më e izoluar. left|thumb|Gjermania Imperialiste (1871–1918), me [[Mbretëria e Prusisë|Mbretërinë e Prusisë në të kaltër.]] Imperializmi i Gjermanisë arriti jashtë shtetit të vet dhe u bashkua me fuqitë e tjera të Evropës për të marrë pjesën e saj të Afrikës. Konferenca e Berlinit e ndau Afrikën mes fuqive Evropiane. Gjermania zotëroi disa toka në Afrikë përfshirë Arikën Lindore Gjermane, Afrikën Jugperëndimore, Togon, dhe Kamerunin. Trazira për Afrikën shkaktoi tension mes fuqive të mëdha që mund të ketë marrë pjesë në kushtet që çuan tek Lufta e Parë Botërore. Atentati i Franz Ferdinandit, princit të Austrisë më 28 Qershor 1914 shkaktoi Luftën e Parë Botërore. Gjermania, si pjesë e fuqive qendore të pasuksesshme, vuajti mposhtje nga Fuqitë Aleates në një nga konfliktet më të mëdha dhe më me pasoja të të gjitah kohërave. Revolucioni Gjerman shpërtheu në Nëntor 1918, dhe Perandori William II dhe gjithë princat sundues të Gjermanisë lëshuan fronin. Një armëpushim që i vinte fund luftës u nënshkrua më 11 Nëntor dhe Gjermania u detyrua të nënshkruante Traktatin e Versajës në Qershor 1919. Negociatat e saj, kundrejt diplomacisë tradicionale post-luftarake, përjashtoi mposhtjen e Fuqive Qendrore. Traktati u perceptua në Gjermani si një vazhdim poshtërues i luftës, në anën tjetër poshtërsia e tij shpesh citohet të ketë shkaktuar ngritjen e mëvonshme të Nazizmit në këtë vend.Stephen J. Lee: Europe, 1890–1945. Routledge 2003, p. 131. ISBN 0415254558. Republika e Wiemarit (1919–1933) Pas suksesit të Revoluciont Gjerman në Nëntor të vitit 1918, u shpall Republika e Wiemarit. Kushtetuta e Wiemarit hyri në fuqi me nënshkrimin e saj nga Presidenti Friedrich Ebert më 11 Gusht 1919. Partia komuniste e Gjermanisë u themelua nga Rosa Luxemburg dhe Karl Liebknecht më 1918, dhe Partia Punëtore Gjermane, më vonë e njohur si Partia nacional Socialiste Punëtore Gjermane ose Partia Naziste, u themelua në Janar 1919. Duke vuajtur nga Depresioni i Madh, kushtet e rënda të paqes të vendosura nga Traktati i Versajës, dhe një pasim i qeverive paka shumë jostabile, forcat politike në Gjermani gjithmonë e më shumë u mungonte identifikimi me sistemin e tyre të demokracisë parlamentare. Kjo u keqësua nga një krah i djathtë i përhapur gjërë (monarkist, völkisch, dhe Naziste) Dolchstoßlegende, një mit politik që pretendontese Gjermania e kishte humbur Luftën e parë Botërore për shkak të revolucionit Gjerman, e jo për shkak të mposhtjes ushtarake. në anën tjetër, komunistët radikalë të krahut të majtë, si Liga Spartakiste, donin të rrëzonin atë çfarë ata e perceptonin si "sundim kapitalist" në favor për një Räterepublik. Trupat parlamentare u organizua nga disa parti dhe ndodhën mijëra vrasje politikisht të motivuara. Paramilitarët frikësuan votuesit dhe shkaktuan dhunë nervozë mes publikut, i cili vuante nga papunësia dhe varfëria e madhe. Pas një serie kabinetesh qeveritare të pasuksesshme, Presidenti Paul von Hindenburg, duke parë një alternativë dhe duke u shtyrë nga këshilltarët e karahut të djathtë, caktoi Adolf Hitlerin si Kancelar të Gjermanisë më 30 Janar 1933. Gjermania Naziste thumb|right|150px|Flamuri i Nazistëve Më 27 Shkurt 1933, Reichstag u vu në zjarr. Disa të drejta demokratike bazë shpejt u abroguan më pas nën një dekret emergjent. Një Akt i Lejes i dha qeverisë së Hitlerit fuqi të plotë legjislative. Vetëm Partia Social Demokratike e Gjermanisë votoi kundër; komunistët nuk ishin në gjendje të prezantonin opozitën sepse 81 ulëset e tyre në parlament ishin anulluar në bazë të Dekretit të Zjerrit të Reichstag.An der Abstimmung nicht teilnehmen konnten die 81 Abgeordneten der Kommunistischen Partei Deutschlands (KPD). Ihre Mandate waren auf Basis der Reichstagsbrandverordnung bereits am 8. März 1933 annulliert worden. Roderick Stackelberg, Hitler's Germany: origins, interpretations, legacies. Routledge 1999, p. 103. ISBN 0415201144. Scheck, Raffael. Establishing a Dictatorship: The Stabilization of Nazi Power Colby College. Retrieved 2006, 07-12. Një shtet totaliterian i centralizuar u themelua nga një seri lëvizjesh dhe dekretesh duke e shndërruar Gjermaninë në një shtet një-partiak. Industria ishte e rregulluar nga afër me kuota dhe kërkesa, për të shndërruar ekonominë drejt një baze prodhimi luftarak. Më 1936 trupat Gjermane hynë në Rhinelandin e demilitizuar, dhe politikat e "marrjes me të mirë" të Kryeministri Britanik Neville Chamberlain u provuan inadekuate. Hitleri] ndoqi nga viti 1938 e më tej një politikë ekspansioniste për të themeluar Gjermaninë e Madhe (gjermanisht: '' Großdeutschland). Për t'iu shmangur një lugte dy-frontesh, Hitleri konkludoi Paktin Molotov-Ribbentrop me Bashkmin Sovietik, një pakt të cilin më vonë e theu. Më 1939, tensionet në rritje për nacionalizëm, ushtarakizëm, dhe probleme territoriale bënë që Gjermanët të lëshonin një blitzkrieg ("luftë rrufesh") më 1 Shtator kundër Republikës së dytë Polake, vepprim ky që pasoi me shpalljen e luftës nga Britania e Madhe dhe Franca, duke shënuar fillimin e Luftës së dytë Botërore. Gjermania shpejt mori kontroll direkt ose indirekt të pjesën më të madhe të Evropës. thumb|left|[[Berlini nën rrënoja pas Luftës së dytë Botërore, Potsdamer Platz 1945.]] Më 22 Gusht 1941, Hitleri theu paktin me Bashkimin Sovietik duke hapur Frontin Lindor dhe duke pushtuar Bashkimin Sovietik. Pak pasi Perandoria e Japonisë sulmoi bazën Amerikane në Pearl Harbor, Gjermania i shpalli luftë Shteteve të Bashkuara. Megjithëse fillimisht ushtria Gjermane shpejt avancoi në Bashkimin Sovietik, Beteja e Stalingradit shënoi një kthesë të madhe në këtë luftë. Më pas, Ushtria Gjermane nisi të tërhiqej në Frontin Lindor. Beteja e Normandisë, e njohur si D-Day shënoi një kthesë të madhe në Fronti Perëndimor, ndërsa Forcat Aleate zbarkuan në plazhet e Normandisë dhe bënë avancime të shpejta në territorin Gjerman. Mposhtja e Gjermanisë pasoi. Më 8 Maj 1945, Forcat e armatosura Gjermane u dorëzuan pasi Ushtria e Kuqe okupoi Berlinin. Në atë çfarë më vonë u bë e njohur si Holokausti, Regjimi i Reichit të Tretë dekretoi politikat qeveritare që direkt të diskriminoni disa pjesë të shoqërisë: Hebrenjët, Komunistët, Roma, homoseksualët, frimasonët, priftërinjët, kundërshtarët fetarë, dhe njerëzit me aftësi të kufizuara, mes tjerëve. Gjatë periudhës Naziste, mbi njëmbëdhjetë milion (11,000,000) njerëz u vranë në Holokaust, përfshirë gjashtë milion (6,000,000) Hebrenjë dhe tre milion (3,000,000) Polakë. Lufta e dytë Botërore dhe gjenocidi Nazist ishin përgjegjës për rreth 35 million (35,000,000) të vrarë në Evropë. Ndarja dhe ribashkimi (1945–tani) thumb|upright|pas vitit [[1949 dy shtete Gjermane dhe qyteti i ndarë i Berlinit evolvuan përkrah zonave të okupuara aleate. Gjermania Perëndimore u formua nga zonat Amerikane, Britanike dhe Franceze derisa Gjermania Lindore u formua nga zona Sovietike.]] Lufta rezultoi në vdekjen e rreth 10 milionë ushtarëve dhe civilëve Gjermanë; humbje të mëdha territoriale; përjashtimin e rreth 15 milionë gjermanëve nga ish-territoret lindore dhe shtete të tjera; dhe shkatërrimin e shumë qyteteve të mëdha. Pjesa e mbetur e territorit kombëtar dhe Berlini u ndanë nga Aleatët në katër zona të okupuara ushtarake. Sektorët e kontrolluar nga Franca, Britania e Madhe, dhe Shtetet e Bashkuarau bashkuan më 23 Maj 1949, për të formuar ''Republikën Federale të Gjermanisë; më 7 Tetor 1949, Zona Sovietike themeloi Republikën Demokratike Gjermane. Ato u njohën jozyrtarisht si "Gjermania Perëndimore" dhe "Gjermania Lindore" dhe dy pjesët e Berlinit si "Berlini Perëndimor" dhe "Berlini Lindor". Shtetet perëndimore dhe lindore kërkuan Berlinin Linor dhe Bonin si kryeqytetet e tyre respektivisht. Sidoqoftë, Gjermania Perëndimore e shpalli statusin e kryeqytetit të saj si të përkohshëm,Britannica http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9080620/Bonn në mënyrë që të theksonte qëndrimin e saj se zgjidhja dy-shtete ishte një status quo artificiale që një ditë do të tejkalohej. Gjermania Perëndimore, e themeluar si republikë federale parlamentare me një "ekonomi sociale të tregut" — u bë aleate me Shtetet e Bashkuara, Britaninë e Madhe dhe Francën. Shteti eventualisht filloi t% gëzonte një rritje ekonomike në vitet 1950-ta (gjermanisht: Wirtschaftswunder}}). Gjermania Perëndimore iu bashkangjit NATOs më 1955 dhe ishte anëtare themeluese e Komunitetit Ekonomik Evropian më 1958. Gjermania Lindore ishte një shtet i Bllokut Lindor nën kontrollin politik dhe ushtarak të BRSS-së përmes forcave të saja okupuese dhe Traktatit të Varshavës. Derisa pretendonte të ishte demokraci, fuqia politike ekzekutohej vetëm nga anëtarët udhëheqës (Politburo) të [[Partia e Bashkimit Socialist e Gjermanisë|PBS (Partia e Bashkimit Socialist e Gjermanisë)]] (ang.: Socialist Unity Party of Germany ose SED) e kontrolluar nga komunistët. Fuqia e tyre ishte e siguruar nga Stasi, një shërbim sekret i përmasave të mëdha, dhe një shumllojshmëri e suborganizatave të PBD-së, të cilat kontrollonin çdo aspekt të shoqërisë. Në anën tjetër, nevojat themelore të popullsisë u përmbushën në masë të vogël nga shteti. U themelua një ekonomi komanduese e stlit Sovietik, më vonë Gjermania Lindore u bë një shtet Comecon. Ndërsa propaganda Gjermano-lindore u bazua në përfitimet e programeve sociale dhe kërcënimi i pretenduar konstant i një pushtimi nga Gjermania Perëndimore, shumica nga qytetarët e Gjermanisë Lindore shikonin në perëndim për liri politike dhe prosperitet ekonomik.Colchester, Nico. D-mark day dawns Financial Times. January 1, 2001. Retrieved 2006, 12-07 Muri i Berlinit, i ndërtuar më 1961 për të ndaluar Gjermanët Lindorë që të arratiseshin për në Gjermaninë Perëndimore, u bë një simbol i Luftës së Ftohtë. Tensionet mes dy Gjermanive u ulën paksa në vitet 1970-ta nga Ostpolitik e Kancelarit Willy Brandt, e cila përfshiu një pranim de facto për humbjet territoriale të Gjermanisë në Luftën e dytë Botërore. thumb|left|[[Muri i Berlinit pra Portës së Brandenburgut, pak pas hapjes më 1989.]] Nën rritjen e migrimit të Gjermanëve lindorë në Gjermaninë perëndimore nëpërmes Hungarisë dhe demonstratave masive gjatë verës së vitit 1989, autoritetet Gjermano-lindore papritur lehtësuan kufizimet e kufirit në Nëntor, duke lejuar qytetarët Gjermanë lindorë të udhëtojnë në Perëndim. Origjinalisht e menduar si valë presioni për të mbajtur Gjermaninë Lindore si shtet, hapja e kufirit në fakt çoi tek një akselerim e [[Die Wende|procesit reformues Wende]] në Gjermanië Lindore, që në fund konkludoi me Traktatin Dy plus Katër një vit më vonë më 12 Shtator, 1990 dhe ribashkimi Gjerman më 3 Tetor 1990. Nën termet e traktatit, katër fuqitë okupuese hoqën dorë nga të drejtat e tyre nën Instrumentin e Dorëzimit, dhe Gjermania rifitoi sovranitet të plotë. E bazuar në aktin Bon-Berlin, të miratuar nga parlamenti më 10 Mars 1994, kryeqyteti i shtetit të bashkuar u zgjodh Berlini, derisa Boni mbajti statusin unik Bundesstadt (qytet federal) duke mbajtur disa ministri federale.WDR http://www.wdr.de/themen/kultur/stichtag/2004/03/10.jhtml Eine "faire Arbeitsteilung" Vor 10 Jahren: Bundestag beschließt Bonn-Berlin-Gesetz . 10 March 04. Lëvizja e qeverisë u përfundua më 1999. Qysh nga ribashkimi, Gjermania ka marrë një rol udhëheqës në Bashkimin Evropian dhe NATO. Gjermania ka dërguar trupa paqeruajtëse për të siguruar stabilitet në Ballkan dhe ka dërguar një forcë të trupave Gjermane në Afganistan si pjesë e një mundimi të NATOs për të mundësuar siguri në atë shtet pas kërcënimeve që paraqiten nga Talebanët.Dempsey, Judy. Germany is planning a Bosnia withdrawal International Herald Tribune. Oct. 31, 2006. Retrieved 2006, 11-30 Këto dislokime ishin të diskutuara, meqënëse pas luftës, Gjermania u lidh që të dërgonte trupa vetëm për role mbrojtëse. Dislokimet në territore të huaja u kuptuan të mos mbuloheshin nga mbrojtjet e përkohshme; sidoqoftë, vota parlamentare në këtë çështje efektivisht legalizoi pjesëmarrjen në kontekstin paqeruajtës. Gjeografia thumb|right|200px|right|Hartë Fizike e Gjermanisë. Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Gjermanisë është 357,021 km2, 349,223 km2 nga kjo është tokë kurse 7,798 km2 është ujë. Vija bregdetare e Gjermanisë është 2,389 km e gjatë. Gjermania është shteti i shtatë në Evropë dhe i 63-ti në botë sipas sipërfaqes. Relievi dallon nga Alpet e larta (pika më e lartë: Zugspitze, 2,962 m) në jug e deri tek bregdeti i Detit të Veriut (Nordsee) në veriperëndim dhe Deti Baltik (Ostsee) në verilindje. Në mes shtrihen rrafshnaltat pyjore të Gjermanisë qendrore dhe ultësirat e Gjermanisë veriore (pika më e ulët: Wilstermarsch, 3.54m nën nivelin e detit). Gjermania përshkohet nga disa nga lumenjtë kryesorë të Evropës si Rine, Danubi dhe Elba.Germany CIA Factbook. November 14, 2006. Retrieved 2006, 11-29.. Për shkak të pozitës së saj në qendër të Evropës, Gjermania ndan kufinjë me më shumë vende se secili shtet tjetër në Evropë. Fqinjët e saj janë Danimarka në veri, Polonia dhe Republika Çeke në lindje, Austria dhe Zvicra në jug, Franca dhe Luksemburgu në jugperëndim dhe Belgjika dhe Holanda në veriperëndim. Gjermania shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 51 00 V''', 9 00 '''L Klima e Gjermanisë është e ndryshme në përgjithësi është klimë kontinentale me dimër e verë të lagësht. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit në veri dhe perëndim e përbëjnë terrenet e rrafshëta dhe malet e ulëta,në pjesën jugore e posaçërisht në Bavari tereni është malorë dhe përshkohet nga Alpet. Pika më e ultë e relievit gjendet nën nivelin e detit në një vend të quajtur Nojdorf (gjer. Neudorf bei Wilster) (-3.54m) dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,963 metrave në vendin e quajtur Cugshpice (gjer.:Zugspitze). Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror duke mbajtur fjalim në Bundestag në Berlin.]] Gjermania është republikë federale, parlamentare, reprezentative demokratike. Politika gjermane funksionon nën rregulloren e njohur si Grundgesetz ("Ligji bazik") i miratuar nga viti 1949. Amandamentet në Grundgesetz kërkojnë miratimin e dy të tretave (2/3) të shumicës (mazhorancës) parlamentare. Grundgesetz-i në vitin 1990 pësoi disa ndryshime në amandamente ndikuar nga ribashkimi i Gjermanisë. Kancelari është udhëheqës i qeverisë dhe fuqi ekzekutive shtetërore. Fuqia legjislative federale parlamentare është Bundestagu dhe Bundesrati një trup unik legjislativ që nuk mund të krahasohet me asnjë sistem tjetër. Bundestagu zgjedhet përmes zgjedhjeve direkte, votimeve. Antarët e Bundesratit përfaqësojnë qeveritë e 16 federatave gjermane dhe janë antarë të kabinetit shtetërorë që mund t'i ndërrojë dhe largojë në çdo kohë. Që nga viti 1949, sistemi partiak ka qenë i dominuar ngaUnioni Kristioano-Demokratik dhe Partia Social-Demokrate e Gjermanisë Udhëheqësi gjerman i shtetit është Presidenti i Gjermanisë, i zgjedhur nga Bundesversammlungu, institut që përfshin antarët e Bundestagut dhe një numër të barabartë të delegatëve shtetërorë. Fuqia e dytë udhëheqëse politike në gjermani është Presidenti i Bundestagut, i cili zgjidhet nga vetë Bundestagu. Njësitë shtetërore Gjermania ndahet në 16 njësi shtetërore të quajtura "lender" (org.:''Länder; njëjës Land, thuhet edhe Bundesländer; njëjës:Bundesland). Këto njësi shterore ndahen në 439 njësi administrative. Gjermania është një federatë dhe njësit shtetrore të saj kanë kompetenca të barabarta ndërmjet veti dhe po ashtu kanë përfqsuesit e tyre në dhomën federative. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Gjermanisë Gjermania është kolosi i kontinentit europian.Vitet e fundit është vërejtur nje rritje e madhe e industrisë dhe produkteve gjermane.Për nga GDP rradhitet e treta në botë pas SHBA-së dhe Japonisë.Sipas burimeve të Organizatës Botërore të Tregëtisë Gjermania u rradhit si eksportuesja më e madhe në botë.Prodhon qymyrguri të cilësisë së lartë, ka industri mekanike, metalurgji, industri kimike, elektronike, industri automobilash, ndërtim anijesh etj.Firmat gjigande te elektronikës si ajo Siemens dhe ato të ndërtimit te automobilave siç janë Volkswagen dhe DaimlerChrysler rradhiten ndër firmat më të mëdha në botë.Bujqësia gjermane është në nivelet më të larta.Me të merret 3% e popullsisë.Prodhon patate, panxharsheqeri, drithëra, bimë farogjere etj.Telekomunikacioni është ndër nivelet më të larta.Tonazhi i flotës detare është rreth 5 milionë ton.Frankufurti është aeroporti më i madh i vendit dhe një ndër më të mëdhenjtë në botë.Përdor monedhën e përbashkët evropiane.Së bashku me Francen ajo luan një rol kryesor në Bashkimin Evropian. Demografia Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Gjermanisë Në Gjermani jetojnë 82 437 995 banorë (2005.). Gjermanët përbëjnë shumicën e popullsisë 91.16% (75 148 846). Në Gjermani jetojnë 7 289 149 (2005.) shtetas të huaj, numrin më të madh e përbëjnë Turqit 2.4% (1,764,300) ndërsa të tjerët të gjithë 6.1% të popullsisë. Kryësisht janë Italianë, Serb, Grekë, Polakë, Kroatë (31.12.2005: 228 926), Rus, Shqiptarë dhe Boshnjak. Pjesën më të madfhe të të popullsisë së hujaj e përbëjnëe refuxhatët, punëtotrët e huaj (Gastarbeiter) me anëtarët e familjeve të tyre. Përveq gjermanëve dhe të të hyajve në Gjermani jetojnë edhe 4 pakica kombëtare (nationale Minderheiten). Në veri jeton pakica daneze me rreth 50 000 anëtarë edhe atë më së shumti në krahinën Schlesëig-Holstein. frizët(60 000) jetojnë në karhinë perëndimore të Schlesëig-Holsteina. Shkalla arsimore arrinë në 99%, ndërsa kohëzgjatja e jetesë 78 vjet (femrat 81, meshkujt 75). Sa I përket strukturës moshore 14.7% I takon grupmoshës 0-14vjet, 67.3% grupmoshës 15-64 vjet dhe 18% grupmoshës mbi 65 vjet. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Gjermanisë * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Kultura shqiptare në Gjermani * KF shqiptare në Gjermani Shiko dhe këtë * Lista e shoqatave shqiptare të zyrtarizuara në Gjermani * Shoqata Studentore në Mainz (Mainz) * Klubet futbolistike Kosova në Gjermani Burimet Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria :Bundesregierung Deutschland * Kryetari :Bundesprësident * Parlamenti :Bundestag * Ministria : * Ambasada :Ambasada në Tiranë *Argumente rreth Gjermanise (zyrtare) *Deutschland.de —(zyrtare) *campus-germany.de —(studenteve) *Deutsche Welle (radio stacion ne 30-te gjuhe) *Statistikportal.de — (te dhena zyrtare) *World Fact book — Germany (fakte amerikane rreth Gjermanise) *Travel-Images.com - Gjermania — (foto) *Stadtpanoramen.de — (foto) *Germany travel guide(turizem) *Germany travel guide(turizem) *Wikipedia udhetime turistike * Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Duitsland als:Deutschland am:ጀርመን an:Alemaña ang:Þēodiscland ar:ألمانيا arc:ܓܪܡܢ ast:Alemaña ay:Alimaña az:Almaniya ba:Германия bar:Deitschlånd bat-smg:Vuokītėjė be:Германія be-x-old:Нямеччына bg:Германия bi:Germany bn:জার্মানি bo:འཇར་མན bpy:জার্মানি br:Alamagn bs:Njemačka ca:Alemanya cbk-zam:Alemania cdo:Dáik-guók ce:Германе ceb:Alemanya co:Germania crh:Almaniya cs:Německo csb:Miemieckô cu:Нѣмьци cv:Германи cy:Yr Almaen da:Tyskland de:Deutschland diq:Almanya Federale dsb:Nimska dv:ޖަރުމަނުވިލާތް dz:ཇཱར་མ་ནི་ ee:Germany el:Γερμανία eml:Germâgna en:Germany eo:Germanio es:Alemania et:Saksamaa eu:Alemania ext:Alemaña fa:آلمان fi:Saksa fiu-vro:S'aksamaa fo:Týskland fr:Allemagne frp:Alemagne fur:Gjermanie fy:Dútslân ga:An Ghearmáin gan:德國 gd:A' Ghearmailt gl:Alemaña - Deutschland gn:Alemaña got:������������������������ gv:Yn Ghermaan hak:Tet-koet haw:Kelemānia he:גרמניה hi:जर्मनी hr:Njemačka hsb:Němska ht:Almay hu:Németország hy:Գերմանիա ia:Germania id:Jerman ie:Germania ig:Germany ilo:Alemania io:Germania is:Þýskaland it:Germania iu:ᔮᒪᓂ/jaamani ja:ドイツ jbo:dotygu'e jv:Jerman ka:გერმანია kab:Lalman kg:Alemanyi kk:Алмания kl:Tysklandi km:អាល្លឺម៉ង់ kn:ಜರ್ಮನಿ ko:독일 ks:जर्मनी ksh:Dütschland ku:Almanya kv:Германия kw:Almayn ky:Германия la:Germania lad:Almania lb:Däitschland lg:Girimane li:Duutsjlandj lij:Germania lmo:Germania ln:Alémani lo:ປະເທດເຢັຽລະມັນ lt:Vokietija lv:Vācija mdf:Германия мастор mg:Alemaina mi:Tiamana mk:Германија ml:ജര്‍മ്മനി mn:Герман mr:जर्मनी ms:Jerman mt:Ġermanja myv:Германия Мастор na:Germany nah:Teutontlān nap:Germania nds:Düütschland nds-nl:Duutslaand ne:जर्मनी nl:Duitsland nn:Tyskland no:Tyskland nov:Germania nrm:Allemangne nv:Bééshbich’ahí oc:Alemanha os:Герман pa:ਜ੍ਰਮਨੀ pag:Germany pam:Alemania pap:Alemania pdc:Deitschland pih:Doichland pl:Niemcy pms:Gërmania pt:Alemanha qu:Alimanya rm:Germania rmy:Jermaniya ro:Germania roa-rup:Ghermãnia ru:Германия rw:Ubudage sa:जर्मनी sah:Германия sc:Germània scn:Girmania sco:Germany se:Duiska sh:Nemačka simple:Germany sk:Nemecko sl:Nemčija sm:Siamani so:Jarmal sr:Немачка stq:Düütsklound su:Jérman sv:Tyskland sw:Ujerumani szl:Ńymcy ta:ஜெர்மனி te:జర్మనీ tet:Alemaña tg:Олмон th:ประเทศเยอรมนี ti:ጀርመን tk:Germaniýa tl:Alemanya tpi:Siamani tr:Almanya tt:Almania ty:Heremani udm:Германия uk:Німеччина ur:جرمنی uz:Olmoniya vec:Germania vi:Đức vls:Duutsland vo:Deutän wa:Almagne war:Alemanya wo:Almaañ wuu:德国 xal:Германь xh:IJamani yi:דייטשלאנד yo:Germany zea:Duutsland zh:德国 zh-classical:德國 zh-min-nan:Tek-kok zh-yue:德國 zu:IJalimani